Railroads use equipment called “positive train control” (PTC) systems in various applications. The congressionally mandated PTC technology uses antennae on locomotives and sensors on tracks to monitor trains' precise locations and prevent collisions. Data shows that 15 passengers and 11 employees died in rail accidents in 2015. Far more people are killed by illegally crossing passenger tracks. 162 people were killed in 2015 alone attempting such illegal crossings.
There are two main PTC implementation methods currently being developed. The first makes use of fixed signaling infrastructure. The other makes use of wireless data radios spread out along the line to transmit dynamic information. The wireless implementation is generally cheaper, but is also much less reliable than using hard communications channels. Some systems operate with a hybrid technology that uses wireless links to update temporary speed restrictions or pass certain signals, with neither of these systems being critical for train operations.
Given the extraordinary danger associated with vehicles crossing train tracks, methods and systems for reducing the risk associated with train track crossing are needed.